The Black Mew chronicles
by Dark-Anti-Sora
Summary: Satoshi is in for a big adventure and it starts? With his death of course it's not as emo as I make it sound you'll like it. Full summery inside.
1. A mew's life for me

**Sora: I been working on this on and up and got inspired from playing Pokémon Black V2 so I decided to do a Pokémon story hope you enjoy.**

**Summery: Satoshi met a tragic end but his death is only the beginning and his trails are far from over follow him though his life as Hybrid Pokémon as he balances his human life he had with his new Pokémon life.**

**Disclaimer :I own nothing of Pokemon.  
**

**Pairing: None as of yet will be a work in progress.**

**Chapter 1: A Mew's life for me.**

Satoshi stood there looking at his mangled corpse in morbid fascination considering it's not everyday you get to see yourself in that way.

Now you got to be wondering how this accident occurred no. Well it just so happens Satoshi has no clue either since he just died and he is a bit disorientated about the whole thing so sitting down crossed legged and arms crossed as well he begins to ponder on the incident.

**Two hours earlier**

A sunny day with a nice puffy white clouds in the sky his 7th badge in his hand Satoshi was pretty damn happy with life also with his best friend Pikachu on his shoulder he and his companions Dento and Airisu were heading to the final city to obtain his 8th badge to participate in the Unova League and with enough training he will win the competition.

As they travel in a thick forest area with a cliff near by they are trekking on a worn out path that other trainers had traveled on as well as an assortment of people also use that is when it happened a thick fog begins to roll in so thick you could barely see a hand in front of your face.

Satoshi looked back to see the vague shadows of his friends "Hey, guys! Lets stick together follow my voice and come to me!" he called loudly to get their attention so they don't break apart from each other and get lost.

Pikachu then tense up feeling something isn't quite right when Satoshi hears his companions call back signaling him to come to them.

Shrugging Satoshi follows the sound of their voices till he felt his foot not on the solid ground underneath him knowing that he was lead to the cliff he started to fall over struggling in vain to keep his balance when he realized it was no good he quickly taken off his belt and pulled off Pikachu to throw them to safety.

Gravity taking over his eyes widen in horror as he plummets to his doom the last sound he hears is his buddy Pikachu screaming at the top of his lungs in his Pikachu language as he hits the ground and knows no more.

**Present**

Satoshi gasped and stood quickly realizing he's dead and he couldn't come back like his Kanto adventure where Gastly and his other evolutionary forms pluck his soul from his body to have some fun at least he could go back now…it was game over.

Panicking now thinking about his, Pokémon, Pikachu, his friends, and his family what will they do? What will he do? Where will he go?! All these thoughts are running through his head a mile a minute if he was still alive he would probably be hyperventilating by now.

He begins to pace tears in his eyes wondering how he could produce tears when he is a spirit and how will he do things from here on out? Will he meet the Grim Reaper? , Go up to where Arceus is hopefully, or will his soul be bound to the earth for all eternity?

**In the same area as Satoshi**

Mew was flying about looking for something to occupy it's time when they glanced down to see a dead human teen and said dead teen's spirit looking very distressed they descend closer to see who this teen was.

Upon closer inspection Mew discovers that it's the chosen one and also he was destined to do many things before he passed on.

That and this teen had helped Mew out numerous times knowing what it has to do teleports to the Hall of Origins to inform Arceus of what has happened to the Chosen one.

**Hall of Origins**

Mew flies to Arceus chambers exclaiming "Master Arceus bad news!" he said in his Pokémon language as he stops in front of Arceus with a worried expression on his face.

Arceus if he could he would raise a brow "yes Mew what is it?" he asked calmly turning around to face the pink cat like Pokémon behind him since he was monitoring the flow of the universe and all things living in it.

Mew has his tail in his hands twisting softly "well you see…he the chosen one…he…well…he's dead" he said hoping that Arceus can do something about this after all he is the Pokémon god after all.

Arceus eyes widen "dead? How?!" he asked startled "that's the thing I don't know I know Satoshi can be a little dim sometimes but even he wouldn't fall off a cliff something is fishy about this whole thing my gut tells me so" he replied his eyes narrowed in anger at who could possible want to kill the chosen one.

Arceus looks at Mew "lead me to the chosen on" he commanded "you got it boss" he chirped as they teleport to where Satoshi's body and spirit are.

**The bottom of the cliff**

Satoshi seeing a blinding flash of light turns around suddenly to see Arceus and Mew there before him and wonders if he is personally going to be lead by them to the heaven where pure humans and Pokémon roam.

Arceus looks at the boy's body then to the spirit staring at him "Satoshi the chosen one you weren't met to die today not for along time and the fact that you had it has to be corrected though your body is too damaged to revive I will use the body your soul and some of Mew's DNA to created a hybrid it is too soon for you to die chosen one" he explained to the teen in front of him.

Satoshi eyes widen "you mean I am going to be half Pokémon?" he asked excited at the prospect of being part of the powerful creatures he loves so much.

Arceus look at Satoshi "well you'll be more Pokémon then human only a quarter human so that way you can look like you did before and able to maintain it unlike most Pokémon, Mew being the only exception besides Ditto and Zoroark and his pre-evolution form can hold but it takes a lot of energy so they can't do much if they want to hold that form for awhile you won't have that problem but you will be immortal like all the other Legendaries since Mew is on himself…" he trailed off so Satoshi can realize what that would mean.

Satoshi eyes widen "Immortal…then…?" he trailed off not finishing the sentence which Arceus does for him "Yes all your friends and family will grow old and die while you remain the same 16 year old human boy you were" he murmured knowing that doing this will be hard on the boy.

Satoshi look at Arceus "do you have to bring me back to life?" he asked not liking the prospect of being alive when everything and everyone he cares for ages and dies.

Arceus sighs "I am sorry chosen one but you are need the Pokémon and the world need you as well as countless humans who no not how important you are to them it must be done will you hate me for this?" he asked hoping there is no ill will between them.

Satoshi sighs and shakes his head "no I will just have to spend every moment of their lives together I love Pokémon and I met a lot of really nice people I can't be selfish and wish to stay dead please bring me back to life" he said in a solemn tone.

Arceus nods "very well chosen one Mew and Satoshi stand by each other and the body" he commanded as they did so he begins to glow the glow becoming brighter till it was unbearable to look at and they had to look away after the light clears he opens his eyes feeling alive again .

Satoshi goes to feel his pulse when he freezes for a moment to noticed tiny furry pawns and short arms then he looks down at his body to see more black fur and a long tail with big feet keeping him erect gulping at this he looks to the side to see his body gone and Mew on the floor panting some exhausted from what occurred.

Satoshi then feels weightless that he is not on the floor anymore but in the air then he heads over to a nearby stream and stopping albeit awkwardly to see a black furred, golden irises Mew staring back at him and as he lifted his paw so did the reflection realizing that this black Mew in the water's reflection is him!

Arceus nods "You make a good Mew and now as a Pokémon you can understand our language and speak human since you are a quarter human once Mew recovers he'll teach you all you need to know about your abilities and train you to control them good luck Chosen one" he told him as he glows brilliantly and disappears.

Satoshi flies over to Mew "Are you ok?" he asked concerned for the exhausted pink Pokémon Mew looks up at Satoshi "I will…just give me a few hours to recover that was a lot of energy and some of my DNA being copied is not a fun experience…" he trailed off sleepily.

**In the forest**

Dento and Airisu were searching franticly for their missing companion calling his name repeatedly as they were searching the area when Dento stops hearing a faint "Pika Pi" that sounded more then like Satoshi's Pikachu.

"Airisu! Come this way!" he called as he takes off at a run in the direction Pikachu's voice was coming from while Airisu called out "wait for me!" she exclaimed catching up with Axew in her hair as she followed her green haired companion.

Finally making it to a clearing where the cliff was Dento sees a crying Pikachu with a discarded belt with Poke balls attached to it and with no Satoshi around Dento had a sinking feeling about this.

Running to the edge he looks over and sees nothing no mangled body which should've been since Satoshi was a bit dense probably forgotten he could've used his flying-type Pokémon to save him.

While Dento is racking his head over this mystery and preying that his friend is ok he looks around the area to see if maybe his friend grabbed onto a hand hold and climbed back up.

When Airisu finally catches up her eyes widen seeing Pikachu grieving and Satoshi's discarded belt she assumes the worst and puts her hands on her mouth her eyes tear up and she falls to her knees while Axew is stunned.

Dento looks up to see her and frowns "I don't think he's dead Airisu" he told her firmly believing this since there was no body below and no blood at the bottom of the cliff well it was a long falls so their could be blood but he hasn't seen it.

Airisu looks at him eyes filled with unshed tears "how can you be sure Pikachu would be crying is Satoshi was still alive!" she exclaimed emotionally distraught over this so is not thinking rationally about what Dento could mean by that statement.

Dento shakes his head "It may be a really long way down but…I don't see a body he may have survived or a wild Pokémon carried him off to safety or something I want to believe he's alive and it's possible stranger things have happened to us ever since we joined Satoshi on his journey" he told looking back over the cliff.

Airisu sniffles "I hope your right about this Dento I really hope your right…" she trailed of hoping with all her heart Satoshi is still alive out there waiting for them to find him.

**At the base of the cliff**

Satoshi is marveling at his heighten senses and vibrant clear view and wondering if all Pokémon see and feel the world like this so…in tuned with the world and nature shaking his head he had to stay focused first order of business hiding till Mew Is awake.

Looking around he found some near by bushes with tasty barriers on them and since it was the perfect hiding place for two small Pokémon like them he carried/dragged Mew to the busy and settled down till he woke up grabbing a berry he starts to munch on it.

**Time skip**

Mew wakes up to see Satoshi now a Mew staring at him "so, you're awake now?" he asked worried for his friend since he slept so long to recover from the powered used to bring him back to life.

Mew sitting up yawns then stretches before looking over at Satoshi nodding "I'm up and feel a lot better I'll take you to the Tree of Beginnings so we can train you there without interruptions" he told Satoshi as he glowed blue before they vanished from the bushes.

**With Dento and Airisu **

They are searching the bottom of the cliff for their lost friend Dento holding Satoshi's poke belt while they look Pikachu calling his trainers name in his Pikachu language.

After hours of searching they all sat down "Maybe we should go to a Pokémon Center and ask for help as search party to find Satoshi?" Dento threw out determined to find his friend.

Airisu nodded "that's a good idea lets go" he told him as she got up and headed in the direction the Pokémon Center would be Dento following with Pikachu.

**Unknown Location**

A figured shadow in shadows snarls and crushes the glass full of wine they were enjoying when they heard news the Chosen one whom was dead was in fact very much alive thanks to a meddling Legendary that just happened to be in the area.

An Espeon comes up and licks their master hand as a form of comfort before said Espeon was being petted by his trainer.

"So, The Chosen one got away…and no doubt will be more powerful then before…oh well there is more then one way to skin a Purrloin" the figure chuckled darkly as they get up to attend to their self inflicted wound.

**Sora: Good, Bad? Let me know what you think read and review people!**

**Sora: That's it for chapter 1 will be working on more.**


	2. Where are they now?

**Sora: I'm time skipping to move the story along for anyone hoping to see the training it's not much different then a trainer training a Pokémon only done by Pokémon.**

**Thanks for the review and followings I appreciate it and hope more is to come, it was also suggested I use there English name to there Japanese names so I will start to use their English names.**

"_**Mental speech"**_

/"Pokémon speech"/

"Normal speech"

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Where are they now? (AN: Reference to a show that shows where has been stars are now not that the people here or has been but still.)**

**4 years later.**

A very human looking or very human looking disguised Ash Ketchum stood on the outskirts of Pallet Town looking down the road leading to the town.

Ash as he takes a deep breathe already having a story thanks to Mew and him brainstorming ideas but still nervous as hell showing his face to people who probably think he has been dead for 4 years.

Luckily for Ash it was early in the morning so no one would be out and about leaving him a one way no interrupted trek to his mother's house as he sets about walking the stretch of road.

After a few minutes he walks up the steps leading to a patio and looks around smiling in nostalgia this place hasn't changed a bit to that he was thankful for considering the major upheaval of his life 4 years ago.

Making it to the door he knocks waiting for his mom to open the door and not too soon after Mr. Mime his mother's Pokémon and he was looking a bit depressed Mr. Mime looks up eyes widen as he sees his friend's son who was supposed to be dead.

Mr. Mime begins to sign and talk /"What are you doing here?! Is it really you?! We thought you were dead! Your mother got really sick she's been in the hospital for 4 years! The Doctors are losing hope!"/ He exclaimed wondering how this came about and if this is really Delia's son.

Ash blinks at the fast out burst and now being a Hybrid Pokémon he understood what he was saying and then he pales when he hears the words Mother and in the hospital.

Leaning forward he puts his hands on Mr. Mime's shoulder interrupting his long spiel /"Mr. Mime take me to the hospital where my mom is staying at"/ he commanded which took Mr. Mime a few minutes to register that he was talking in the poke dialect.

Blinking he stares at Ash /"You speak our…language?"/ he asked stunned by this to which Ash nods /"we can talk about this later right now take me to my mother"/ he stressed hoping this time Mr. Mime will take him there.

Nodding Mr. Mime glows and teleports them there to entrance of the hospital and Ash looks at Mr. Mime in awe "You know teleport?" switching to human lingual because he didn't want people to find out he can speak the Pokémon language.

/"Of course I do, you think your mother only did cooking, cleaning, tending to the garden, and making sure her baby boy is safe and sound? No, she also trained me so I could help and protect her incase anything bad happens"/ said Mr. Mime with a far away look.

Mew invisible doesn't want to be separated from Ash due to the fact he never really seen any other Mews and since Legendaries don't have a gender he could be female or male depending on it's mood and he also developed a crush on Ash with their 4 years with training.

Mew interested in this floats closer to Ash to hear the tale of his mother "Anything bad?" Ash asked slightly disturbed that his mother was training Mr. Mime in a just in case situation.

/"Well you know how your mom told you that your father was a great Pokémon trainer and that even though they had you he couldn't resist the call of the road and went out again right?"/ Mr. Mine explained

"Yeah, what mom said why was it wrong?" he asked confused /"No, it wasn't you know Team Rocket well your dad WAS a trainer but he well he was a mob boss disguised as a trainer you father…well he's the leader of Team Rocket"/ Mr. Mime trailed off nervous on how he would react to this.

Needless to say Ash and Mew were stunned his father was the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni the most notorious crime boss around…he…he shares blood with a cold hearted evil man like that?!

/"Too stunned to talk right? Well when your mother found out she was heartbroken the man she loved turned out to be nothing but an illusion and she nothing but a fling.

Your mother was depressed but she also knew that she had to be strong, strong for you her one and only treasure despite how things ended between them you were her silver lining her whole world…

She always worried if Giovanni knew she was with child you see he left after a few months never knowing she was with his child so I'm sure he wouldn't have made a connection that you two were related by blood but still can never be too careful right?

Anyway Ash you were her entire world when you went missing in Unova we didn't know for a few months your former companions ask for search parties around the area and they scoured everywhere and could not find you.

Giving up hope your next kin being your mother was informed of this and it shattered her world she tried with the aid of friends to stay healthy and cheerful but it didn't worked out.

It was like she lost her will to live she got weaker and sicker till she had to be rushed to the hospital and kept there to try and save her failing health and here we are now 4 years later at the hospital"/ Mr. Mime finished on a solemn note.

Ash held back tears "The rest?" he asked in a shaky voice clearly upset by the whole bomb shell that went off in his face with all the secrets he was kept from knowing and the fate of his mother.

/"Well, Misty was sad and ducked out from being the fourth Sensational Sister to look for you.

Brock also took a league of absents as the world leading Breeder to travel with Misty to help search for you and they search for a long time and they eventually had to go back to their professions

They're still doing their job but that spark is just gone you know? Like a part of them was taken away and will never be returned.

As for Gary he taken your disappearance pretty hard he also took a leave to help search with his grandfather and they called the other professors too to help if they weren't busy and even they had no luck but, they still search to this day

But not as much as they did 4 years ago in fact Gary refuses to believe that you're dead and will never give up on finding you.

As for May and Max, May being the champion contest contender of the world turned down a lot of appearances to look for you Max also put his journey on hold to find you and yet to no avail did they find you

While like the rest May had to return to her duties Max also decided to continue his journey and keep an eye out to see if he could find you.

Dawn, Drew, Paul, and Reggie all went out searching too when they heard the news but same as with the others couldn't find you Paul still search actively for you to this day the rest think your dead.

Misty and Brock think you are dead as well as for Cilan and Iris are still searching to this day refusing no matter what anyone tells them that you are alive and they'll find you"/ Mr. Mime finished his long explanation.

Ash ponders all this and nods "I see I really messed up everyone's lives didn't I?" he asked feeling depressed that he caused all this trouble to the people who loved and cared for him.

/"You listen here Ash Ketchum they…we all been touched by your energy, kindness, compassion, your zeal for life, your never give up attitude, and your friendship never regret that I don't know what happened to you in these past 4 years but you here now right? So, go make up for it let them know you're alive and well"/ Mr. Mime finished in a stern voice.

Ash sweat drops "you been with my mother too long that is exactly what she would've of told me…" he trailed off looking at the sliding doors that will lead inside the building to where his mother is being kept.

"_**Don't worry Ash it'll be ok you got me and the other Legendaries in your corner it's never too late to make amends and build a bridge over gaps "**_Said Mew sagely.

Ash jumps almost a mile in the air but stops himself because humans aren't meant to jump that high without the assistance of a pole or pogo stick.

"_**Mew!? You followed me?!" **_Ash exclaimed mentally which he got a giggle in response to _**"Yep, I can't leave my favorite once human friend alone now can I? I am invisible and I am going to follow you from now on" **_Mew giggled again patting Ash on his shoulder with his tiny furry paw.

Ash sweat drops again as Mr. Mime give him a strange look on why Ash looked startled then surprised then now he looks fine again /"Something the matter Ash?"/ asked Mr. Mime curiously.

"_**Just Mew with me that's all" **_Ash told the other psychic Pokémon telepathically which startled Mr. Mime and made him more curious on what the hell happened to Delia's son to allow him to talk the Poke dialect and now speak telepathically as well.

Then he catches on to what Ash just said and did a double take looking around startled /"Mew?!"/ Mr. Mime exclaimed to which Ash shushed him "not so loud lets just go in I would really like to see my mother" Ash told him as they enter through the automatic doors.

"_**Don't worry we'll explain what happened to me you'll know the truth the rest will know the official version not that it makes me feel good to lie to them but telling them the truth might put me and Mew in danger" **_He said to Mr. Mime.

/"You better and you should give your Pokémon the unofficial version as well Pikachu was devastated Professor Oak has him under constant supervision"/ He said looking at the receptions desk.

Ash misses a step and corrects himself so no one notices and nods as they reached the desk to see a pretty nurse there looking at Ash and smiles "Hello Sir, what can I do for you today?" she asked in a kind voice.

"I'm here to see Delia Ketchum you know what room she is in?" he asked with a charming smile to the nurse who blushed lightly at the smile given to her "Room 204 on the second floor" she instructed him.

Giving a short bow " Thank you" he called already heading to the elevator and pushes the button waiting for it to come down to his level with Mew and Mr. Mime waiting on either side of him.

Once the doors opened they entered and hit the number told to them to get them to their destined floor they rode the elevator in a comfortable silence till the elevator pinged and the door opened as they were all stepping out floating in Mew's case a tiny paw rested on his right shoulder.

"_**Don't worry Ash I'm sure once your mother sees you she'll be right as rain" **_Mew told the boy to comfort him when Ash lifted his hand to touch the invisible tiny paw on his shoulder "I hope so…" he trailed off in a whispered voice.

They made their way to the room number and Ash spent a few minutes composing himself and getting ready to face his sick mother after taking a few deep breaths he goes to open the door only to be startled as it opened on it's own revealing the one and only Gary Oak.

Now he had expected a lot of things as in seeing what condition his mother is but he never expected to see his former rival now friend right there staring at him with wide shocked blue eyes and he with his golden brown eyes staring back just as wide and in shock.

"A-A-Ash!? You're…your alive…?" Gary trailed off in a whisper not believing his eyes to which Ash looks sheepish and uncomfortable looking at his friend "yeah…surprise?" he said weakly not knowing how to handle this situation.

Instead of being deck which he seriously thought he was going to do to him he was unexpectedly tackled in a hug being thrown on the floor by the force of the hug and gasps having the air not out of him "G-Gary?" he asked surprised by this.

"I never stopped believing! I knew you were alive I knew it! They told me I should give up, told me to forget but I never did I missed you sooo much! Where have you been? Why were you missing? What happened on that day on the continent of Unova by the cliffs 4 years ago?" Gary was asking a million question a second question which made his head spin from all the talking.

After they gotten up Ash dusts himself off "I'll tell you along with my mom is she awake?" he asked after processing what Gary asked of him.

"Yeah she is she'll be so happy to see you hopefully get better too it's been a rough 4 years for her…" his former rival trailed off solemnly.

"Yeah…." Was his reply as he walks in first to where his mother is and it just tore at his heart when he saw her like that to weak and thin pasty sickly skin, sunken face, limp hair, and dark bag under her eyes.

In a wasp voice she called out "Gary?" unsure because he was going to grab something to eat.

"No, mom…it's me…" he trailed off horrified at what his mother had deteriorated to "A-A-Ash!? Is that really…you?" she asked in a scared voice wondering if she was hallucinating again.

Ash walks over quickly and he takes one of her icy cold hand and holds it between his own his mother gasping at the warmth "It's really me mother I'm so sorry I left you alone for so long" he said as golden eyes meets with warm chocolate brown colored eyes.

"My…baby…you are alive? How?" she asked happiness swelling up in her heart that her son is alive and well and by her side again like her gray lifeless world is starting to bleed with colors now everything coming into focus.

"Well it all started 4 years ago at the cliff in a forest located in Unova there was a thick fog so thick you couldn't see nothing in front of you not even your hand

So I told my friends to follow my voice and stay close to me but instead they called out to me so following the voices I found out that they lead me to the cliff edge and I fell off

I thought I was dead I threw Pikachu and my poke belt on the ledge and as I was falling I black out must've hit my head against some rocks while falling

Anyway a Pokémon saved me don't know who but I woke up in a secluded glen with Pokémon all around me the problem was I lost my memories anyway it took me 4 years to get them back and once I did I went straight to a plane to head back home and here I am" he said feeling bad about lying like that to his friend and mother.

After of few hours of stories mostly Ash making everything up as he had plotted with Mew Gary then excuses himself to let everyone know that Ash is alive and well and in Pallet Town.

Ash smiles to himself and happy that he could make his loved ones happy even though he made them feel sad in the first place when they thought him dead.

**Sora: Good or Bad? Let me know reviews are always appreciate , that's wraps it up for chapter 2 chapter 3 will be coming out next look forward to it.**


	3. Calling all Friends!

**Sora: here Chapter 3 enjoys!**

**Chapter 3: Calling all friends!**

**Unknown Location**

You hear the shadowed figure hmm to the news they had received of the Chosen One heading to his home town of Pallet.

"So, the young one flees home to make sure his family is safe then on to his friends, no doubt a reunion will take place there…" the shadow figure pondered this while petting their Espeon who's lazily dozing on his trainers lap.

The figure sips a bit of wine from their glass then chuckles darkly "this is perfect we'll let him think he is safe then when the reunion is over with will pick his friends and family off one person at a time till he's alone, broken, and depressed" the figure finished now laughing manically.

The Espeon just flick an ear to his master before yawning, closing his eyes to go to sleep knowing his master already has a plan in the works.

**Cerulean City**

Brock moved his salon to Cerulean City to help Misty and himself cope with the death of Ash better while he was currently having lunch with Misty his Xtransceiver rang as Brock lifted it up to see who is calling he was surprised to see that it was Gary.

Misty curious looks over to the Xtransceiver "Gary? I wonder why he's calling us is it because he may have found something…?" she trailed off hopeful biting her lower lip.

Brock look over to his oldest friend and it never seem to amaze him how beautiful the tomboy had become her hair cut short to her chin and vibrant red she looks just like her 3 beautiful sisters no wonder she became officially the 4th Sensational Sister.

"Well lets find out" he said as he accepts the call on the Xtransceiver "Hey, Gary it's been a while like 4 years?" he asked looking at Ash's former rival and noticed he has become quit handsome but still looks like an older hotter version of his 10 year old self.

"Yeah, it's been awhile but! I have good news while I was making my daily visit to Delia's hospital room I went to go grab a bite to eat and when I opened the door guess who I should find? Ash Ketchum in the flesh! He's alive and well!" Gary crowed he usually keeps his cool but he is too damn happy right now to give a damn.

Brock and Misty stunned by the news they had just received then Brock swallows thickly "Gary that's not funny…" he trailed off in disbelief "it's all true! I wouldn't joke about this Brock you know me as one who was desperately searching for him I have seen and talked to him you both need to come to Pallet Town pronto!" he exclaimed as he hung up.

Misty sat back shocked "Ash…he's…alive?" she whispered in disbelief Brock also sits back just as shocked "So, it seems…" he trailed off after a few minutes later Misty springs up from her seat "then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" she exclaimed running out.

"Hey, wait for me!" Brock called out getting up to run with her so they can make their journey to Pallet Town.

**In the vent of Professor Oak's place**

Team Rocket the trio consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth were spying on the old Professor looking for a chance at pilfering his Pokémon and delivering it to their boss to get a reward and praise.

**Oak's Lab (not vent)**

Professor Samuel Oak was trying to feed Ash's Pikachu "Oh, come on you stubborn rodent what if Ash comes back and you are dead? Ash would be devastated!" the old poke professor exclaimed to the depressed rodent.

Pikachu looks up at the professor with lifeless eyes /"what do I care? You always say that he's dead and I want to join him…"/ he trailed off and all the professor hears was a weak pika pi and pikachus.

Oak sighs when his video phone goes off picking up the despondent rodent he goes to the phone and hits answer where his grandson's face is on the screen "Gary?" he asked in surprise.

"Hey Gramps! I have good news! I was visiting Delia when I got up to get something to eat I went to the door to open it and guess who I found?" he asked excitedly.

Professor Oak raises a brow at that "A rare Pokémon?" he asked wondering why he's so happy now unless…his eyes widen to which Gary nods "yep, Ash Ketchum is alive and well and came to visit his mom! He lives grandpa he is alive…" Gary said tearfully relieved.

"That's great news! You must contact everyone tell them to come to Pallet town we'll hold a reunion a get together at Delia's house" Professor Oak instructed to his grandson to do.

"Already on it Gramps, I am going to call everyone later now Grandpa I'll see you when I'm done" he told him as he hung up.

"Well what about that Pikachu your trainer is alive feel like eating now?" he prompted to the rodent who turns his head to the food which Oak is more they happy to oblige brining him to the table and setting him down.

Pikachu goes over weakly to the food and starts to eat is determined now to be 100% before Ash arrives at Delia's house.

**Back to the vent**

"So the twerp is alive huh? That makes things more interesting I hate to admit it but our plans have gone too smoothly and I missed being blasted off again with you two" Jessie trailed of with nostalgia.

"I know right? Let's hold off on Pokémon snatching till the reunion is over with then we can make our move so the twerp can foil our plans like old times" James suggested to his posse.

"Yeah, them there twerp should have a proper welcome back gift from us sad as I am ta admit this I miss our plans being spoiled too" Meowth concurred with the other two as they quietly make their escape to strike another day.

**Back to the Lab**

Tracy walks in "I fed and checked on all the Pokémon in the coral professor" he told Oak as he sets down the empty large barrels.

Oak rushes over "Tracy you're here! I need you to get party supplies and a hanging banner sign! We're having a reunion to welcome a very dear wayward friend!" he old professor said cheerily to the Poke drawer.

Very confused by this "what do you mean professor?" he asked as he suddenly hugged by Oak "Ash! He's alive and here! He will be going to Delia' house! No time to wait Gary is gathering everyone now!" he said as he let go of Tracy and goes off to plan.

Trace eyes widen at this and he sinks to his knees "Ash…he's…alive…and…here?" he trailed off dazed he always wished his friend was alive and now that he was told he was he feels like he's in a dream and hopes one that he never wakes from.

**Flying over the skies of Johto**

Richie traverses the skies in hopes of seeing his wayward missing friend since he wasn't found after scouring Unova maybe Ash was here? As he order Zippo to fly a little lower to get a better view of the ground when his Xtransceiver started to go off.

Opening the Xtransceiver he sees it's a call from Gary Oak curious as to why he would be calling opened the line "Gary?" he asked surprise in his voice.

"Hey, Richie it's been awhile I got news you need to come to Pallet pronto to Delia's house Ash is alive! I ran into him at the hospital and no I am not lying come over and see if you think I am I got a lot of other calls to make see you there" he told him cheerfully as he hung up.

Needless to say Richie is stunned after a few moments to process it he has a wide face splitting grin appears on his face "Zippo! To Pallet pronto!" he crowed to his large lizard friend happily as Zippo resets their course to Pallet.

**Hoenn Contest center**

May was applying make-up as she was getting ready to do an expedition match against the Sinnoh champion called Dawn.

As she was almost done her Xtransceiver goes off curious as to who would be calling since she was so popular restricted her number to only her and Ash's friends opens the Xtransceiver to see who it is.

May eyes widen to see that it was Gary that was calling he was so obsessed with finding Ash he practically ignored everyone else in his never ending search to find his rival and best friend Ash Ketchum.

Hitting the accept button a very handsome older Gary appeared on her screen making her blush at how well he aged even though she's engaged to Drew "Hey, May I need you to cancel any and all appointments I found Ash or Ash found me anyway you need to come to Pallet stat" he told her before hanging up.

Very happy at the new Ash is alive and in Pallet as she calls Max her brother "Hey baby bro guess what! I need you to put your journey on hold Ash is alive and in Pallet Town we got to go there ASAP!" she exclaimed happily and hanging up before Max could reply.

As she was about to get up and cancels the match a contest representative come in and tells her the Champion Dawn has said she won't be able to do the Match which May find it odd because she would be quitting as well.

Getting up "I'll be going too also cancel any appointments I got a very important date I'll call the contest league department when I arrive at my destination" she told her as she goes off to pack to head to Pallet town.

**On a rout in Hoenn**

Max was stunned at the new his idol the one he admired is alive?! Getting his ares in gear he starts to run down the road to get to the nearest town where there is a ferry to head to Pallet town counting down the hours till he reaches Pallet town.

**Sinnoh Veilstone city**

Paul was helping his older brother Reggie with the various Pokémon as he decided ever since his rival disappeared he would retire from being a Pokémon trainer to become a breeder when his Xtransceiver goes off wondering who would be calling him he opens his Xtransceiver to see it was Gary.

Frowning at this he opened the line "Oak" he greeted gruffly "Hn, nice to see you too anyway Mr. Sourpuss I need you to come to Pallet town Ash is here! Alive! I know how much you missed your best rival and now is your chance to see him be there ok?" he told him before hanging up.

Reggie who was peeking over Paul's shoulder smiled happily "Looks like your rival is back planning to go back into the training business? Because no offense little bro you suck at breeding" he told him relieved Ash is alive.

Glaring at his older brother outwardly inwardly Paul is smiling will never admit this to anyone but he was more then a rival he was his first crush and now that he is alive he may just go ahead and make his feeling known before anything else happens to his Ash.

Reggie backs up at the glare holding his hands up in peace "Hn, I guess after all I'm the only one that can bring out the best in him I'll be going to Pallet town you'll be coming I suppose" he was a statement not a question.

Reggie grins "of course! He's as much your friend as he is mine there is nothing that will stop me from coming to Pallet town to greet Ash after so many years of absents" he told Paul resolutely as they go to their respective rooms to pack.

**Unova**

Cilan and Iris were sitting at a café taking a break from searching when Cilan's Xtransceiver goes off wonder if it could be one of his brothers he opens it to find that it's Gary who is call "Gary?" he said aloud to which Iris heard.

"Gary?!" Iris exclaimed why he would be calling you?" she asked curiously considering they never had much contact or even any real conversations with anyone one of Ash's friends all the way in Kanto.

Cilan shrugs "your guess is as good as mine is" he told her as he clicked the accept icon "took you long enough to answer" Gary informed him miffed at waiting so long "Anyway you need to come to Pallet and bring Iris Ash is alive and in Kanto and since we are holding a reunion you two are invited bye" he bided him before hanging up.

Cilan closes his Xtransceiver smiling "I knew he was alive! We got to get to the airport and take the next plane to Pallet" he told Iris happily as he got up paid their bill and exited.

Iris who would still stunned shakes her head and noticed Cilan was already gone getting up herself she runs after Cilan "hey wait for me!" she exclaimed as she caught up to him smiling "Ash is alive…" she trailed off and that was enough said between the two of them.

**Back in Pallet town, hospital**

Ash was talking to his mother when Gary finally getting done with all his calls comes in with food since the cafeteria was on his way to Delia's room "hey guys I'm back and come bearing gifts" he told them holding up food.

Ash looks at him grateful with his mother "Thanks Gary I was starving your hungry too mom?" he asked his mother who nodded Mew staying out of the way an invisible as he watches the scene unfold.

"Then here you go" he told them handing the tray to each of them as he has a seat looking at them he smiles happy to see Ash against he really missed him a lot more then a best friends should maybe even like? Nah he couldn't be, could he? Could he like his Ash more then just a best friend?

Ash after digging in looks like at Gary "so you told everyone? How are they?" he asked curious on how his friends are doing.

"They are healthy a bit depressed when they thought you were dead but probably on cloud 9 now that they know your alive they are all making the trip to Pallet town for the reunion" he told him and Delia as he leans back in his chair.

"Really? Oh my I best get better soon I want to greet everyone at my best" explained Delia softly which Ash smiles warmly at her "you'll be better in no time your color already back on your skin mom you'll recover faster then an Audino using heal pulse" he told her chuckling.

His mother laughs softly as well and takes Ash's hand in her squeezing it softly "it's good your home my son I missed you…" she trailed off as she falls asleep from all the excitement.

Ash smiles sadly at this "rest well mom…"he whispers softly before looking over at Gary "how have you been?" he asked in a low whispered voice.

**Sora: I'll end it here we'll find out more of what exploits Gray went through in search for his best friend Ash next chapter among other thing.**

**I also want to thank everyone who have reviewed and becoming a follower and a favorite my story I'm very grateful. *bows to them***

**Sora: Now I'm on the fence of which paring should be so through Reviews tell me who should as be with.**

**Gary/Ash**

**Paul/Ash**

**Gary/Paul/Ash**

**Mew (Female/Male)/ Ash**


End file.
